Tapping at Your Window
by StormyCloudyRainy
Summary: Sigyn enjoys looking out and watching the rain fall down to the earth bellow. But what if someone is watching her back? LokixSigyn


**This was a request from a someone on tumblr who wanted a oneshot of Loki throwing stones at Sigyns window. This was the result**

* * *

Sigyn sat on her bed her legs crossed under her as she brushed her hair. Her foot bobbed up and down to the tune that was dancing its way through her thoughts as she ran the brush along her long locks. Setting her brush aside on her nightstand she crossed the room to her wardrobe opening it wide. Pulling a nightgown from were it hung in its place she threw it back onto her bed before closing the doors again. She stepped out of her small delicate slippers and began unfastening the back of her dress. Her tongue stuck out a little as she struggled to reach all of them and pull them loose. She sighed with relief after the last one had been undone. Sometimes the fashions of her world could be a little tiring, if not down right cumbersome. And after a long day of keeping up appearances and making good of her family's name...well it was nice not to have to care about such things for a while.

She slipped her arms out from her sleeves and let the gown fall around her ankles. Stepping over the now discarded garment she walked to her bed side and pulled her night dress over her head. She let out another sigh of contentment before falling into her bed. She lay there for a moment staring up at the ceiling of her room watching the shadows dance from the flickering candles. They looked like strange creatures crawling and darting about like frightened forest animals. She laughed reaching her hand out as though she might touch one.

"Don't be sacred little ones, I wont hurt you." She giggled as they continued to twitch and flicker. Smiling she rolled over onto her stomach so that she could look out of her window. Rain was still lightly tapping against the glass and a soft rumble of thunder could be heard far off in the distance. Sigyn enjoyed rainy night such as these. The gentle rhythm of the water droplets falling onto the world below, the sweet smell that drifted through the windows, it made falling asleep that much more peaceful. She let her eyelids fall as she listened to the calming sound lull her to sleep.

Or at least it would have if a sudden and sharp tap hadn't startled her. She lifted her head looking around the room quickly trying to locate were such a sound could have come from. Still nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. She peeked under her bed seeing if maybe there was something she miss there, but there was nothing there but dust. She had begun to think that perhaps she had imagined the whole thing when the sound came again.

"What?" she asked herself her brow raising in puzzlement. She got up off her bed her bare feet touching the cold stone floor. She thought the sound had come from her window, maybe a bird? She crossed the room and quietly opened the window looking out into the dark rainy night. Of course she could see very little even as she strained her eyes.

"I must be imagining things." she sighed. Her mouth split into a small rye smile. "After all, I'm told I'm very good at that."

She remained at the window a moment letting some of the water hit her face and breathed deep the sweet aroma of natures renewal. A sudden idea crossed her mind making her her bite her lip. She looked to the left and then the right checking to see if anyone was looking. This would not seem ladylike she knew, and her mother and several of her sisters would have a fit if they saw. However none of them were here, and the urge was almost uncontrollable. She bit her lip one more time before leaving behind her inhibitions and sticking her tongue out into the rainy night. She hadn't done this since she was a small child and she forgot how much she use to love it. She giggled as a drop hit the tip of her outstretched tongue sending a ripple of happiness though her. A second drop fell into her mouth making her laugh out right.

"Why do we ever have to grow up?" she asked no one in particular. She shook her head and shut the window. "Enough games Sigyn," she said to herself as she walked back to her bed. "Is that really anyway for a lady to act?" Still she couldn't help but look back at the window with longing. If only things could be so simple again.

She was about to step into her covers when it came again. The tapping at her window. She stiffened and turned around. That time it could _not_ have been her imagination. Something was out there, surely there was. With purposeful steps she walked back to the window and opened it looking out into the night. She was about to become very frustrated when she looked down at the sill. There, lying on its side was a single red rose. Sigyn cocked her head to the side taking the flower gingerly in her hands. How had this come to be here? She could still see no one, who or what could have placed it there? She looked back at the rose and something else caught her attention. Curled around the stem of the plant was a little bit of parchment. She gently pulled the paper from the flower and uncurled it reading the few words that were written in very clean and skilled handwriting.

"_I saw that."_

Heat flushed Sigyn's face and she dropped the flower and paper as both her hands flew to her mouth. She looked back out the window looking all over for who could have sent this note.

"Hello!" she called out. "Who ever is out there you-you have better show your face this minute. I-I mean it!" she called out her face still pink from blushing. But there was no answer, only the constant pattering of the rain. Sigyn sighed and shut the window again. She looked down at the rose that she had dropped to the ground. She bent, picking it up off the floor. It truly was an exquisite rose, fully in bloom, with droplets of rain water that glittered like diamonds spattered here and there about its crimson petals. She brought the beautiful flower to her nose and inhaled deeply. What a wonderful sent. She smiled down at it.

"Well whoever sent you has a very strange way of sending a message such as this. You must be the most wondrous rose I have ever seen."

Just then the all to familiar sound of a tap on her window pane came again. Aggravated Sigyn huffed her hands balling into fists.

"Honestly, who could be doing that?" she said becoming quite vexed. She turned back to the window throwing it open wide, she hands both clutching the stone sill as she thrust her head out into the rainy night air.

"Alright! Whoever is out there had better come out this minute! I mean it!...please?" she said her courage failing her at the end. She was about to give up and go back to bed when a figure stepped out of the darkness into the illuminating light from her room. Sigyn gasped as the figure stood below her grinning up at her with the cunning smile he had come to be known for.

"My dear woman there is no need to get so worked up. It is only I."

"Prince Loki!?" Sigyn breathed hardly able to believe her eyes. "What-what are you doing here?"

"Well I should think that fairly obvious." he said casually. "I came to see you."

Another blush swept over Sigyn's face and she prayed to any deity that may be listening that he did not see it. His teasing would be relentless.

"As faltering as that is." Sigyn said hoping her sounded as calm as she was trying to be. "Could you not have picked a better time? Surely you could have come to me in the day, or at least on a night when it is not raining. You are soaked to the skin!"

It was true. The second prince of Asgard was completely drenched from the rain. His clothing clung to his strong but slender frame and his black hair stuck to his angled face. He chuckled his eyes filled with the light of mischief.

"Am I? I had not noticed." he said dryly. Sigyn groaned covering her eyes with a hand.

"You are positively insufferable."

"Perhaps." he said airily. "and yet you continue to indulge me fair maiden."

"Clearly there is more than one of us here with little to no common sense." she said placing her hands on her hips. She giggled a little looking down at the dark prince standing there in the rain, and suddenly she was overcome with laughter. What started out as a chuckled turned into fits of pure laughter.

"And what pray tell is so funny?" Loki asked up at her his arms crossed over his chest.

"You look ridiculous." she said when she could speak again. She smiled down at him saying without words that she didn't mind that in the slightest. Loki looked down at himself and laughed as well.

"Yes, I suppose I do."

"Humility is becoming on you." she said cocking and eyebrow. "You might do well to wear it more often."

"I find it to be rather uncomfortable." Loki scoffed.

"Yes I suppose you would-"

"Sigyn? Sigyn who are you talking to?" a voice called from off in the house. Sigyn felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Mother!" she gasped.

"Come again?" Loki asked puzzled.

"My mother." Sigyn said whipping her head around to her door.

"Sigyn, what are you doing?" came the harsh voice again.

"Nothing mother!" Sigyn called back. "I was only talking to myself." she turned back to Loki still standing outside. "You have to go, now!" she pleaded.

"Why?" Loki said defiantly. "I am a prince, I may do as I please."

"Please Loki! If she sees you hear she will be be furious. Please- I-"

"Sigyn, talking to ones self is hardly ladylike. People will think you have taken leave to your senses."

"Yes mother, of course, I was just going to sleep." she looked back at Loki imploringly. "_Please_ Loki, she may lock me away for the rest of my days if she sees me talking with a man at this hour."

"Very well." Loki said throwing up his hands. "That is a risk even I am not willing to take. Sleep well fair maiden. Until we meet again" he said bowing at the waist and walking away. Sigyn felt her stomach flip inside her at his words, or perhaps it was how he said them. Which ever it was she was not sure she trusted the feeling, she had never felt something like it before.

"Oh and don't worry," he said turning back a moment a wicked smile playing at his lips. "You secret is safe with me."

"Secret? What secret?" she asked unsure of what he could mean. The prince said nothing, instead he threw his head back and stuck out his tongue so that the rain fell into his open mouth. Sigyn squeaked with anger and grabbed a hair pin next to her and threw it at him.

"You horrid man! Shoo! Be gone you knavish rouge!"

Loki easily dodged the pin laughing as he disappeared into the darkness as though he had never been there at all. Sigyn's brow was knit in frustration but a smile still tugged at the corners of her mouth. Finally she gave in and let out an exasperated laugh.

"Insufferable man." she said walking back over to her bed and falling into its comfort. Her head fell into the feathery down of the pillow as she pulled the covers up under her arm. She closed her eyes still laughing a little

"Perfectly and completely insufferable."

The End


End file.
